


You'll be my everything

by OpheliacHeart



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Idk what rating is going to be yet, M/M, first chapter is just here as a place holder for now, gonna be gay, hhhhh, idk what I'm planning on with this fic I'm just making shit up as I go along, im just trying to convince myself to get back in to writing, it WILL be rewritten and changed, monster flug? Monster flug, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliacHeart/pseuds/OpheliacHeart
Summary: Dr. Flug is Black Hat's most loyal and treasured employee but Black Hat is going insane trying to figure out just who exactly his scientist is.Aka, Black Hat goes through many shenanigans trying to get a peak at who Flug is and may or may not develop gross emotions as time goes on.





	You'll be my everything

**Author's Note:**

> *crosses self and prays to writing gods* please let me write something relatively decent for once

When Black Hat initially hired Flug, he wasn't expecting much. He was a tiny thing and, during the first few months of his employment, Black Hat could just smell the anxiety and fear radiating from the scientist through out the house.  


That changed quickly.  


The doctor was someone shrouded in mystery and surprise. He had proved himself a hundred times and more, and quickly worked his way up on Black Hat's favorite list, though it wasn't too hard considering the options. He was smart, brilliant even, and the Eldritch couldn't have asked for a better employee.  


That being said, Black Hat was curious. After years of loyal work from his little scientist, he knew next to nothing about Flug. He knew that he was a nervous wreck, easy to scare, and easier to annoy, if the constant yelling at Demencia that echoed through the mansion meant anything, but what else? Flug never exposed him self, he was never seen without his lab coat that covered most of his form, and he was never, ever seen without his bag.  


Black Hat was close to clawing up his desk, he was beyond curious and he was intrigued, which was a hard feat for a human to accomplish.  


Thus a plan was born.  


Black Hat could feel the excitement bubbling up inside. He was going to Catch Flug off guard, without the coat, without the bag, and _find out who he was._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave fluffy chinchillas and nice comments. Got any constructive crit or advice? PLEASE leave some for me, I definitely need the guidance.


End file.
